DONE
by Lee Minry
Summary: "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat senang?"/"Tidak"/"Maldives tempat yang indah dan bagus untuk destinasi bulan madu"/ ONESHOOT KYUMIN as always Typo(s) DLDR geje OOC RnR


Sungmin sesekali menundukan kepalanya. Terkadang ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Ia gugup. Bagaimana tidak, jika sedari beberapa menit yang lalu ia terkurung diruang sempit ini. Well, ruangan yang tidak terlalu sempit sebenarnya. Ruangan itu agak luas, bersih, terdapat cermin, westafel, bathtube, shower, closet. Yup, Kamar mandi.

Terkurung dengan seorang pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudah 3 menit kita disini. Selama itu kau terus menatapku" Sungmin menatap pria itu. "Berhentilah menatapku, Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada bathtube. Ia kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, menatap Sungmin yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

"3 menit itu sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu jangan seperti ini" ujar Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, kenapa"

"Ah, kau sudah menikah begitu?" Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya, wajahnya di tampilkan se-innocent mungkin yang terlihat imut. Jarang sekali pria berkulit pucat itu memperlihatkan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti sekarang.

Sungmin menatap pria di hadapannya, miris. "Kyu..."

"Kau tak nyaman di tatap olehku?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kumohon"

"Apa?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan seperti ini, kumohon" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian kembali terbuka. Dirinya sungguh tak tahan. Ia bersumpah akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

.

.

**~ DONE ~**

**Disclameir :**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu **

**Cast : KYUMIN and Friends **

**Warn : Boys love, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

**.**

**.**

"Kau senang?" Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk. "Sungmin..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat senang?" sahut Sungmin.

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu itu. Kenapa bertanya?"

"Kau tidak bahagia. Kenapa kau tetap menikah dengannya?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam, lurus pada foxy eyes indah milik Sungmin. "Maldives tempat yang indah dan bagus untuk destinasi bulan madu. Bagaimana malam perta-"

"TIDAK. TENTU SAJA TIDAK" teriak Sungmin.

"Jangan berdusta. Katakan saja, nan gwenchana. Kau bercin-"

"Denganmu" sahut Sungmin cepat memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya, dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Sungmin mengerang dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang ia lipat. Ia merutuk, sungguh itu reflek. Ingin sekali ia meralat ucapannya tadi, namun entahlah lidahnya tak mau diajak berkompromi atau memang ia sendiri pun menghendaki kata yang keluar dari mulutnya?

Ia tidak suka di pojokan dan tidak suka jika orang membuat presepsi sendiri mengenai dirinya tanpa tahu fakta sebenarnya. Apa maksud pria berkulit pucat itu berbicara seperti itu? Tidak ingatkan siapa yang mengambil keperjakaanku? Batin Sungmin.

Sebelumnya memang ia membayangkan membangun sebuah keluarga dengan seorang wanita yang ia cintai, memiliki anak dan mereka hidup bahagia. Namun bayangan itu musnah ketika Kyuhyun datang, menyiramnya dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Ia sudah tidak berharap membangun keluarga dengan seorang wanita. Karena ia sudah sepenuhnya terikat dengan pria berkulit pucat itu.

Namun karena keadaan yang memaksa dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hingga ia harus merelakan pria itu, melepasnya. Walau kenyataannya sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa lepas dari pria yang sudah bertahta di hatinya.

Ya dia memang sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita. Lalu apa?

Bercinta?

Jangan bercanda, pertama melakukan hubungan intim dia sudah di masuki bukan memasuki. Bagaimana ia bisa bercinta dengan seorang wanita jika kejantanannya saja tidak berdiri ketika melihat wanita sesexy apapun.

Wajah Kyuhyun tidak menampilkan ekpresi yang berarti, namun berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang sedari tadi sudah bersorak riang.

"Denganmu? Maksudnya?" pancing Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa gila" gumam Sungmin. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Satu menit lagi batinnya.

"Sebegitu tidak nyamanya berduaan denganku, hingga kau tidak sabar untuk keluar dari sini" Kyuhyun berdecak ketika Sungmin pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan lebih asyik melihat bagaimana jarum jam bergerak tiap detiknya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi serta gusi bersihnya. "Time's up" ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Tak mengulur waktu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alis ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya. Ia tahu arti tatapan itu, seruan tidak setuju. "Hey. That's a rules, dude"

"Jangan berlaga bicara bahasa asing denganku. Aku akan merekomendasikan tempat kursus bahasa asing terbaik untuk kau belajar agar lebih baik, nak" dengus Kyuhyun sembari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Nak? Dasar orang tua" Eunhyuk mencebikan bibirnya mendapati tingkah sang magnae. "Perasaan aku mengatakannya dengan benar. Iyakan" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Ia mengendikan bahunya dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

.

**7 minutes in heaven**. Sebuah permainan dimana tiap pemain menulis nama masing-masing di sebuah kertas kecil, digulung, dimasukan kedalam gelas, kocok dan keluarkan dua gulungan kertas. Nama siapa di dua gulungan tersebut , mereka harus di kurung di ruang tertutup dalam waktu 7 menit. Terserah mau melakukan apapun.

"Hiya.. hiyaa..." Kangin mengocok dengan bersemangat gelas yang berisi nama-nama mereka. Dengan jenaka matanya menatap tiap wajah orang- Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Shindong, Heechul dan Eunhyuk- yang mengikuti permainan ini.

Padahal mereka baru saja datang dari Fukuoka setelah melakukan SS6. Heechul memaksa mereka semua dan langsung memboyong ke dorm 11 ini, minus Siwon yang memang sangat sibuk. Ia melotot pada Sungmin, ketika pria manis itu mengatakan untuk izin pulang kerumahnya. Bagi Heechul, dimana ia sudah memutuskan tidak ada yang di perbolehkan membantah, titik.

"Palli" Heechul menebuk bahu Kangin. Ia tidak sabar. Siapa gerangan yang akan kembali terkurung di kamar mandi setelah pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menjadi pasangan pertama yang harus di kurung. Ia pula yang menyarankan untuk kurungan di kamar mandi. Padahal sebenarnya ada 3 kamar di dorm 11 ini.

Pluk

Pluk

Dua gulungan keluar. Donghae dan Ryeowook berebut mengambil gulungan tersebut. Dengan perlahan Donghae dan Ryeowook membuka gulungan tersebut.

"Sungmin" –Donghae.

"Kyuhyun" –Ryeowook.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Aku? Aku sudah tadi"

Leeteuk mengusap rambut Sungmin, yang duduk disampingnya. "Ya. Tapi namamu kembali muncul Min-ah"

"Sudah di sepakati dari awal, siapapun nama yang keluar. Nama itu akan kembali di masukan dan di ikut sertakan lagi, benarkan?" timpal Shindong yang diangguki setuju oleh Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mendesah. Apa-apaan ini pikirnya. Kenapa harus dengan orang itu lagi? Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain?

Decihan yang terdengar jelas itu membuat Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang berwajah ditekuk.

"Cepat-cepat sana kalian berdua" Heechul membuat gestur mengusir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi..."

"Punishment?" Sungmin menggeleng cepat mendapat tawaran Heechul. Hell, pria cantik yang sama sepertinya itu, selalu memiliki ide yang aneh-aneh. Tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih dari ini. Ya! Lebih baik ia terkurung berdua dengan Kyuhyun lagi dari pada harus menerima hukuman dari Heechul.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menatapku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram. Holl, sebenarnya tidak. Itu peralihan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku tidak boleh menatapmu sedangkan kau boleh menatapku begitu?"

"Kapan aku melakukan itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap kesamping. "Entahlah. Ketika konser kemarin di Fukuoka mungkin, salah satunya" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak membantah. Pria cantik itu mengambil nafasnya dalam.

Banyak hal yang ingin Sungmin bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci. Ia pun tidak tahu harus mulai pembicaraan dari mana. Setelah pernikahannya minggu lalu. Ia belum pernah berkesempatan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar menatap satu sama lain dan berlalu.

Ya Sungmin akui, ia pantas mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Tapi jika boleh jujur, ia pun sakit. Melakukan hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan, menyakiti banyak pihak terutama pria yang di hadapannya ini. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Biar dia yang menangung semua ini.

Tidak, tidak. Dia bukan ingin di sebut sebagai pahlawan yang menangung semuanya sendiri. Tapi hal ini, memang dirinya yang harus melakukannya.

"Kau tidak datang di pernikahanku" ucap Sungmiin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun yang tengah asik menatap closet (?) beralih manatap Sungmin. Ketika pria manis itu membuka suara.

"Apa aku bisa menghadiri acara pernikahan orang yang sepenuh hati kucintai? Berlaga tersenyum namun dalam hati aku menangis? Menyapa tiap orang di sana dan memberi selamat padamu dan wanita sialan itu? 'Selamat atas pernikahan kalian' begitu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin miris. "Maaf mengecewakan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu"

Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun, ia lebih suka melihat lantai berhias marmer dari pada melihat Kyuhyun. Seketika hatinya sesak, bagaikan di timpa besi yang beratnya berton-ton.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan sebelum berucap kembali. "Minimi" lirihnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu alasannya"

"Orang-orang sudah mulai curiga dengan hubungan kita yang lebih dari sekedar hyung dan dongsaeng. Disaat itu datang seorang wanita gila dan mengancam akan membuka hubungan kita pada publik. Kau khawatir jika wanita gila itu benar membeberkan semuanya. Jika benar, aku dan Super junior akan hancur.

Wanita gila itu memiliki kesempatan yang besar di tambah dukungan Appa Lee yang menentang hubungan kita. Wanita itu memberi solusi dengan kau harus menikahinya sebagai tutup mulut, kau langsung menetujuinya. Demi tuhan Sungmin. Masih banyak cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Kenapa kau mengorbankan hubungan kita? Lihat banyak ELF yang marah dan kecewa padamu. Hyungdeul, aku" deru nafas Kyuhyun tampak memburu. Hal itu yang telah terpendam di hatinya. Ia benar-benar muak.

Matanya terasa memanas. Sungmin yakin air bening sudah memenuhi kelopak matanya hanya menunggu waktu hingga air mata itu mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku" tak ada selain maaf yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan. See. Air mata itu sudah mengalir. Sungmin mengusap wajahnya. Sungguh, ia sudah menahan sebisa mungkin agar air mata itu tidak keluar namun percuma.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah tega melihat sang pujaan hati menangis. Ia berdiri, duduk di hadapan Sungmin. Kedua tangannya terulur menyentuh sisi wajah Sungmin. Ia menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin dengan berani menatap mata jernih Kyuhyun. Mata yang memancarkan rasa luka. Bukankah ia sangat kejam?

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lekat wajah manis Sungmin. Ia mengusap pipi tirus pria itu. "Tirus sekali. Kau kemanakan pipi chubbymu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Air mata yang menjawabnya, terbukti air bening itu semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ya, ia sakit. Ia kecewa. Ia marah. Namun sebagaimana sakit, kecewa dan marahnya. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Sangat mencintai Sungmin, orang yang sudah 8 tahun mengisi hati dan pikirannya hingga kelak nanti Sungmin akan tetap mengisi hatinya.

Sungmin membalas dekapan Kyuhyun. Sudah lama ia merindukan dekapan hangat yang hanya Kyuhyun miliki. Sungmin mempererat pelukannya. Menyerukan wajahnya hingga terbenam di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Menangis sepuasnya.

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi membuat ia harus dengan tidak rela melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyetel alarm satu menit lebih cepat dari waktu 7 menit permainan yang ia ikuti.

"Waktunya hampir habis" ucap Kyuhyun. Pria berkulit pucat itu membantu Sungmin mengusap air mata pria itu. Mata dan ujung hidung Sungmin memerah. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya ia sudah merasa sedikit lega karena semua ganjalan di hatinya telah ia utarakan pada Sungmin.

Cup

Ia mengecup pipi Sungmin, membuat pria manis itu membulatkan matanya lucu. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sudah lama ia tidak menggoda kekasihnya itu. Kekasih, ya benar. Baginya Sungmin adalah kekasihnya. Bukan suami orang. Apa-apa itu? Sudah jelas Sungmin adalah istrinya.

"Tidak ada kata putus di antara kita. Kau kekasihku begitupula sebaliknya. Dan pembicaraan kita belum selesai" ucap Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin yang akan membuka suara.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Ne.." jawabnya pelan.

Jeblak

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kini Ryeowook yang membuka pintu. "Waktu habis" ucapnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan ketika menunggu orang yang tengah terkurung di kamar mandi selama 7 menit?" tanyanya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan kemudian sama-sama menggaruk kepala. Melihat pada Heechul, cinderella itu hanya mengelus heebum di pangkuannya kemudian mengendikan bahu. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Ryeowook yang tengah berbaring dengan bantalan paha Sindong. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah berada di kamar mandi menggantikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada" jawab KangTeuk, ChulWookDong bersamaan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Payah umpatnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam kamar mandi?" tanya Shindong. Ryeowook yang merasa tertarik duduk dari tidurannya. KanTeuk dan Heechul pun sama menatap intens Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Pria manis itu hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian menunduk kan wajahnya. Kyuhyun menatap hyungdeulnya. "Penasaran?"

KangTeuk, ChulWookDong menganguk. Kyuhyun berdehem dan mengeliatkan badannya. "Tubuhku pegal sekali. Bagaimana kalau kalian memijit tubuhku dulu, baru aku beritahu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mworago?" kini Sungmin ikut menyerukan protesannya.

"Kau ingin di pijit?" tanya Kangin. Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab. Pria kekar itu menarik Kyuhyun hingga pria berkulit pucat itu membungkuk dan seketika itu Kangin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook dan Shindong ikut menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Buk buk buk buk

"Akhh.. yahhh" teriakan Kyuhyun terendam oleh tepukan 10 tangan di punggungnya.

"Indian bab bab bab" Kangin dengan semangat terus menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Akh sakit" ringis Kyuhyun. Ia bersandar pada sofa. Punggungnya terasa panas dan juga berdenyut, ia yakin punggungnya memerah sekarang. TeukChulWookDong tertawa puas karena berhasil menganiaya sang magnae. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melongo tidak melakukan apa- apa.

"Kau masih pegal Kyuhyun-ah? Ayo, aku pijit lagi" tawar Ryeowook jail.

"Terima kasih, tidak" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

Pekikan suara dari kamar mandi membuat semua orang di ruang tv itu terdiam. Menit berikutnya KangTeukWokDong berlari dan menempelkan telinga mereka di daun pintu.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" –Heechul.

"Entahlah menurut Kangin Hyung. Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Olahraga menguras keringat mungkin" jawab Kangin.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas. "Semua olahraga itu menguras keringat"

"Tadi yang berteriak siapa?" tanya Shindong.

"Eum. Donghae kah? Atau Eunhyuk?" Heechul berpikir.

"Aku rasa Donghae hyung" kata Ryeowook.

Berbanding terbalik dengan KangTeukChulWookDong. Pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah tidak beranjak dari sofa sedikitpun. Kyuhyun sedang memunggungi Sungmin yang tengah melihat keadaan punggungnya yang benar saja memerah. Ingin membantu sedikit, Sungmin mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Ah mereka sudah baikan ternyata.

.

.

"Shit" Kyuhyun mengupat. Ia bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Ia gelisah. Tubuhnya terasa panas luar biasa. Ia menoleh kesamping dimana Sungmin berada. Mereka kembali terkurung di kamar mandi setelah pasangan Haehyuk keluar.

Sungmin menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia pun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Ia yakin air jus yang ia minum tadi sudah tercampur dengan obat perangsang. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia terkurung dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali memasang alarm. Setelah itu ia menggeletakkan begitu saja ponsel pintarnya di lantai.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menyergap bibirnya dan tanpa basa basi mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya, memagut kasar hingga Sungmin merasa linu namun juga nikmat. Jika di pikir, kapan terakhir kali meraka berciuman? Entahlah Sungmin tidak ingat.

Lumatan Kyuhyun semakin intens membuat Sungmin melenguh dan membalas tiap gerakan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kita punya waktu 5 menit"

"Ap- ahhh" Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Belum selesai ia bertanya, Kyuhyun sudah mengecup lehernya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyetuh tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya menurut ketika Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi pria berkulit pucat itu. Kecupan Kyuhyun beralih pada tengkuk Sungmin. Tangannya mulai membuka zipper jins Sungmin. Dan langsung membukanya beserta celana dalam Sungmin sebatas lutut.

Kyuhyun membuka celana jins yang ia pakai hingga keadaannya sama dengan Sungmin dengan celana yang melorot sampai lutut. Pria itu membimbing Sungmin untuk menunggung, bertumpu pada lutut dan berpegang pada pinggiran bathtube.

Karena efek obat perangsang, walau foreplay belum lama tapi cairan precum itu sudah keluar. Kyuhyun menggunakan itu untuk mengoles lubang hole Sungmin.

"Bagiku. 13 desember kemarin tidak ada pernikahan. Pernikahan yang kau lakukan itu bullshit. Yang benar adalah kita saling mencintai. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu itu sudah hukum mutlak" Kyuhyun menggeram ketika ia memasukkan keperkasaannya pada lubang sempit Sungmin. Menerobos dengan perlahan hingga ia bisa menikmati sensasi juniornya yang terjepit kuat.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan pekikan sakit dan juga kenikmatan ketika junior Kyuhyun berusaha memasukinya. Tak ada peregangan dan hanya sedikit pelumas. Apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan intim. "Kyu~~" rintih Sungmin.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Keduanya sama-sama menggerang. Sensasi ini, seperti waktu pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"Ahhmmm ahhh.. uhhheumm Kyuu" Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati bagaimana kejantanan Kyuhyun keluar masuk lubang sempitnya. Menumbuk titik ternikmat di dalamnya membuat ia ingin sekali menjerit melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasa.

"Ahh.. Sungminnn..." Kyuhyun mendesah. Hasratnya sudah di ubun. Ia mempercepat genjotannya membuat tubuh Sungmin terlonjak maju mundur. Ia tengah di hantui oleh waktu ingat.

"Eummmm.. eummm.. ahh..ahh.."Sungmin menyumpal mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Gerakan Kyuhyun yang keras dan cepat membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak.

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun sudah berbunyi membuat Sungmin membelak kaget. "Kyu" panggilnya.

"Hiraukan" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ahhh ahhh eumm Kyuu" cicit Sungmin. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sudah buyar. Bunyi alarm Kyuhyun membuatnya frustrasi. 5 menit tidak cukup.

Dok dok dok

Gedoran pintu kamar mandi terdengar. "Kyu.." panik Sungmin.

"Sebentar Min" Kyuhyun terus berkonsentrasi melakukan in out kejantanannya.

"_Yak! Waktu sudah habis. Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam?" _ Sungmin yakin itu suara Eunhyuk.

"Kyuu.. eumm"

Plok

Plok

Plok

Sungguh gila. Sungmin benar-benar bisa gila saat ini juga. Telinganya menangkap segala bunyi. Desahannya, desahan Kyuhyun, suara testis Kyuhyun yang beradu dengan kulit buttnya, alarm yang berbunyi, gedoran pintu dan suara teriakan dari luar.

"Ahh ahh ahh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memegang pinggiran bathtube dengan kuat. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyentuh titik ternikmatnya begitu brutal membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang membuatnya melayang.

Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Teriakan demi teriakan semakin keras terdengar namun tak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh ahhh eumm Kyuu.. AHH" Sungmin merasa pandangannya memutih ketika klimaks menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan memakaikan kembali celana dalam dan jins kekasihnya setelah itu ia membenahi celananya.

Meraih ponsel dan mematikan alarm. Untung ia mengunci kamar mandi dari dalam juga. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri. Sungmin masih lemas, karena itu Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat para hyungdeulnya sudah berkumpul di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyung. Sungmin Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir saat melihat Sungmin yang tampak lemas, berantakan, berkeringat dan wajah memerah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Kenapa Sungmin bisa seperti itu. Yak anak nakal" kata Leeteuk sembari menjewer telinga Kyuhyun. "Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepas tangan Leeteuk dari telinganya.

"Sungmin Hyung kau kelihatan kesakitan" Donghae mengusap peluh di dahi Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Klimaksnya sangat dahsyat hingga ia masih dalam keadaan melayang.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin eoh? Kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Shindong.

"Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan? Sungmin terpeleset di kamar mandi. Jatuh dengan butt yang terlebih dulu mendarat di lantai hingga membuatnya hangover" terang Kyuhyun.

"Jatuh? Aku tidak mendengar suara dentuman apapun" Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya tidak peduli. Ia menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun ah bukan kamar mereka. Meninggalkan para Hyungdeul yang terus menatapnya curiga.

.

.

Heechul berdecih menatap pintu dorm yang baru saja di tutup oleh Kyuhyun setelah pria berkulit pucat itu mengusir Heechul, KangTeuk, HaehyukWook dan Shindong.

"Magnae sialan" dengus Heechul.

Kangin merangkul bahu Heechul. "Sudahlah Hyung. Lagian si magnae itu sudah memberikan ini untuk imbalan kita. Kau bisa membeli seperangkat koleksi Elsa bukan?" bujuk Kangin sembari memamerkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna hitam. Seketika itu semua mata berbinar melihat kartu tersebut.

Imbalan?

Yup. Menurutmu bagaimana nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa keluar sebanyak tiga kali? Tentu saja karena 9 gulungan kertas itu berisi nama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dengan sebuah tanda titik kecil di ujung kertas untuk pembeda agar tidak keluar nama dengan nama yang sama. Tidak lucu bukan jika yang keluar bertulis 'Sungmin' atau 'Kyuhyun' di dua gulungan itu.

Sungmin tentu saja tidak tahu itu.

Semua itu sudah di rencanakan oleh sang dalang –Kyuhyun yang memberikan ide pada Heechul. Dengan senang hati cinderella itu menerima dan akan membantu. Heechul tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini sendiri, ia pun merekrut Kangin dan Kangin merekrut yang lainnya –TeukHaeHyukWookDong.

Lalu bagaimana di permainan ketiga nama Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa keluar?

Mudah saja. Kangin sudah menyiapkan dua gulungan dengan nama Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak dimasukkan kedalam gelas tentu saja. Dua gulungan itu, Kangin selipkan diantara jarinya. Ia hanya perlu beradegan seserius mungkin, berlaga mengocok gulungan dalam gelas. Dengan timing yang tepat dan cepat. Ia melepas gulungan yang terselip di jemarinya.

"Tunggu dulu" intrupsi Leeteuk. Ia menatap satu persatu dongsaengnya. "Aku tidak ingat ada rencana memasukkan obat perangsang di minuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" ujarnya. Heechul, Kangin dan Sindong menganguk heran. Benar juga.

"Oh itu" Heechul, KangTeuk dan Shindong menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang saling melempar senyuman.

"Setelah aku dan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Kami berinisiatif membuat minuman dengan membubuhkan obat itu pada minuman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ya. Bisa di sebut bonus untuk si magnae yang selalu murung sejak Sungmin memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita gila itu" jelas Donghae.

Benar juga itulah batin Heechul, KangTeuk dan Shindong. Pantasan saja duo HaeHyuk yang sangat sulit si suruh, dengan kompak menawarkan diri membuat minuman sebelum permainan kembali di mulai.

"Lalu Hyung. Ketika kau dan Eunhyuk Hyung di kamar mandi, apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku juga ingat mendengar Hyung berteriak" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah kalau itu" Donghae manatap Eunhyuk. Ketika ia mengusulkan idenya pada Eunhyuk, pria kurus itu mensetujui idenya. Terjadi adegan saling melempar puji sembari saling mendorong. Nasib Donghae, Eunhyuk akhirnya mendorong tubuhnya terlalu kencang hingga kepalanya berbentur dengan dinding.

"Obat itu, dari mana?" celetuk Heechul.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menunjuk Donghae. Dengan senyum manis yang Donghae lemparkan pada Heechul, ia menjawab. "Itu persedianku Hyung" jawabnya polos membuat KangTeuk menggeleng dan Heechul melayangkan jitakannya pada Donghae.

Kangin menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae. "Nanti Hyung minta oke, masih ada kan?" dan Kangin mendapat jambakan Heechul pada rambutnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku sudah lapar Hyung" rengek Shindong.

"Bagaimana kita makan samgyetang?" usul Kangin.

"Kajja" seru mereka kompak. Dan mulai berjalan menulu lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai dasar. "Ngomong-ngomong nama istri Sungmin apa? Aku tidak tahu namanya. Sudah di beritahu pun aku selalu lupa" ujar Kangin.

"Kim Saeun atau nama kerennya Kambing" celetuk Heechul membuat Haehyuk WookDong tertawa sedangkan Leeteuk yang paling kalem hanya menggeleng kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Aigoo.. anakku bunny pumkin menikahi seekor kambing? Sulit di percaya. Aku lebih rela anakku menikahi seorang evil berwajah boros itu" ucap Kangin. "Ada yang punya foto kambing itu? Aku juga pusing. Wajah aslinya yang mana?" tanyanya lagi.

.

.

Setelah insiden pengusiran pada para hyungnya, Kyuhyun langsung meneruskan kegiatan bercintanya dengan Sungmin di kamar. Deru nafas kedua sejoli itu saling bersahutan. Setelah sesi bercinta mereka selesai dengan di akhiri saling berpelukan. Saling melakukan kontak mata menyampaikan rasa kagum dan cinta mereka satu sama lain yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin sesekali mencium kening kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak melakukan macam-macam kan dengan wanita gila itu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin terkekeh, menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya mengecup bibirnya ketika di pernikahan" Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka dan langsung meraup bibir Sungmin lembut namun penuh tuntutan.

Dering ponsel membuat pagutan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun berdecih ketika Sungmin melepas pelukannya juga, Kyuhyun menyamkan posisi berbaringnya. Pria manis itu bangun dengan meringis kecil karena perih di hole belakangnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat mimik Sungmin yang berubah. "Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Saeun, istriku" Sungmin mengulum senyum samarnya. Ia sengaja mengatakan itu, untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun dan benar saja pria berumur 27 tahun itu mendengus. "Siapa istri siapa?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Bercanda" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Aku terima?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah. aku bukan selingkuhanmu, aku suamimu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mendaratkan kecupannya lagi di bibir Kyuhyun kemudian menerima panggilan itu yang ternyata video call. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ini sudah malam. Kau belum pulang? Di mana kau sekarang? Mwoya, kau tidak memakai baju?_" rentetan pertanyaan di layangkan oleh wanita di sebrang sana sembari menatap Sungmin heran.

"Ada apa?" ulang Sungmin.

Wanita bermake up terlalu tebal itu mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli. "_Besok aku akan pergi dengan teman-temanku. Aku butuh uang, aku harap besok ketika aku membuka mata sudah ada kartu kreditmu di atas nakas_" ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti. Sudah"

"_Sebentar_" cegak wanita itu ketika melihat Sungmin akan memutus sambungan video callnya. "_Jam berapa kau pulang_?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang" kata Sungmin malas.

"_Sekarang kau suamiku, jangan lupa akan tugasmu_" wanita itu terdengar mengancam dengan seringai di bibirnya. "_Pulang sekarang. Ah iya bawakan aku makanan, beli makanan dari restoran berbintang. Arraseo_" perintahnya.

Sungmin menatap wanita itu kesal. Terlebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus mematuhi perkataan wanita itu? Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika ponselnya beralih ke tangan Kyuhyun. Terdengar pekikan kaget wanita di seberang sana ketika gambar suaminya terganti dengan pria lain.

"_Kau_" pekik wanita itu.

"Apa?" tantang Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang kau bilang suamimu? Seenak dengkul hitammu menyuruh ini itu pada istriku? Lihatlah wajah jelekmu semakin buruk ketika kau membelakkan kedua matamu"

"_Kalian..._"

"Ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin lalu mencium pipi pria manis itu.

"_Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin suamiku. Kau tidak berhak lagi atas dirinya. Aku istrinya_"

"Lalu?"

Wanita itu tertawa detik berikutnya ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya. "_Rupanya kau ingin orang-orang diseluruh Korea ini mengetahui hubungan kalian berdua? Cih, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mewujudkan keinginan kalian, go public eoh?"_ desisinya.

"Itu memang yang ku harapkan. Silahkan saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa dengan bebas pergi keluar seperti pasangan lainnya dengan Sungmin. Aku akan berterima kasih jika kau mau melakukan itu. Setelah berita itu kepermukaan, aku akan menyuruh Sungmin menceraikanmu hingga kau tidak terikat dengan Sungmin lagi, jangan khawatir kau akan menerima bagian-uang jika masih kurang aku akan memberi tambahan"

Wanita itu tampak berpikir. Jika ia membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin go public apa yang akan terjadi? Seluruh dunia akan tertuju pada dua orang itu, dan jika ucapan Kyuhyun benar, Sungmin akan menceraikannya. Ia memang akan mendapatkan konpensasi dari harta milik Sungmin lalu setelah itu? Ia kembali menjadi orang kecil dalam dunia hiburan.

Tidak, ia ingin popularitas. Ia ingin orang-orang mengetahui dirinya, ia ingin terkenal sama seperti suaminya(?). Dia harus bersabar. Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"_Well, karena aku baik. Aku akan bersabar dengan tingkah kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang. Aku tidak akan menggangu_" –mungkin lanjut wanita itu dalam hati.

Dia akui. Cho Kyuhyun bukan lawan yang mudah. Ia lebih suka berurusan dengan Sungmin, pria itu lebih mudah di taklukan dari pada Kyuhyun. Bodoh ejeknya dalam hati.

"Kau juga, selamat bersenang-senang dengan kepopularitasmu karena terus menempel pada Sungmin. Dan membuat kelinciKu ini mau menikahimu. Selamat juga atas akun sosial mediamu yang mendapat sambutan teramat 'Hangat' dari anak-anakku. Cih! Jika di pikirkan kau seperti panu yang menempel di kulit" ujar Kyuhyun membuat wanita di sebrang sana menganga hebat.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu yang mengatakan kau tidak akan menggangu kami. Aku mempunyai catatan kecil tentangmu, tiap kau melakukan hal yang macam-macam aku akan mencatatnya hingga waktunya tiba, bersiaplah dan ah, aku sudah mencatatnya dari setahun yang lalu, sebagai memberitahuan" Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Sungmin akan tinggal kembali di dorm mulai dari sekarang. Maaf ya, dia tidak bisa pulang. Masalah kau lapar, aku akan menghubungi temanku untuk memangkas rumput di taman gedung SM yang langsung akan di kirim ke tempat kau tinggal" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"_Kau pikir aku kambing_?" ujar wanita itu.

"Eh bukan ya? Maaf" Kyuhyun menampakan raut bersalah. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedari hanya diam. "Syukurlah, aku pikir kau menikahi seekor kambing"

"Kau sudah gila, Cho Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku gila karenamu"

Wanita itu tampak geram. "_Menyebalkan_" teriaknya sebelum mematikan sambungan video call.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan dan merepotkan dasar sialan" umpat Kyuhyun sembari menatap ponsel Sungmin. Lalu menaruh ponsel itu di nakas. "Kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan wanita gila itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya pelan. Pria manis itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuhnya. Mulai dari membolak balikkan tubuhnya hingga membuka selimut yang menutupi privasinya dan memegang kedua pahanya mengangkatnya keatas.

"Kyu, mwoya neo goya?" kata Sungmin sembari menutup daerah privatenya.

"Aku sedang memastikan sesuatu" kata Kyuhyun sembari membuka selimut yang baru saja Sungmin pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Memastikan apa?"

"Apa di tubuhmu ada panu?" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin.

1 kedip, 2 kedip, 3 ke-

Jedug

Brug

"Ah pantatku" ringis Kyuhyun pantatnya mencium lantai karena Sungmin menendang nya hingga ia mendarat di lantai.

"Aku tidak punya panu" teriak Sungmin sebal. Otak Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak berfungsi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Syukurlah. Tadinya jika ada, aku akan membelikan obat panu terhebat dan termahal agar cepat hilang. Tapi semahal dan sehebat apapun obatnya, panu itu tidak akan hilang dalam satu malam" Kyuhyun tertawa ketika Sungmin melemparinya dengan bantal.

Kyuhyun beringsut dan duduk di hadapan Sungmin. Menggengam kedua tangan putih mulus itu kemudian mengecupnya bergantian. "Di ibaratkan kau itu kulit putih mulus, wanita gila itu panunya dan aku obat pembersih panu. Bersabarlah, aku akan mencabut virus panu itu dari kehidupanmu hingga kita kembali bersama. Dan aku akan pastikan wanita gila pembawa virus panu itu, tidak menggangu hidup kita lagi"

Sungmin tersenyum, mengecup kening Kyuhyun kemudian kedua pipi pria tinggi itu dan terakhir mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Jangan buat aku menunggu terlalu lama" ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin. Ia meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan membawa pria manis itu dalam pagutan bibirnya.

.

.

_Di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang bisa terjadi dalam satu malam. Semua butuh proses, maka dari itu selain berusaha, kita pun di tuntut untuk bersabar. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru yang penting lakukan dengan semaik mungkin. _

.

.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak romantis"

"Benarkah? Kau keliru sayang, aku romantis kok"

"Tidak. Buktinya kau mengibaratkan kisah kita dengan panu"

"Itu unik, Min"

"Terselah lah, yang penting aku bukan panunya"

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae~ EvilKyu"

"Nado saranghae, Bunny"

"Kyu~"

"Apa Min?"

"Kau punya panu?"

"Tidak. Kalau bulu kaki aku punya"

"Boleh aku mencabut bulu kakimu?"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sayang"

"Aku serius. Soalnya kakiku tidak ada bulunya"

"Jangan macam-macam Min"

"Boleh ya"

"Tidak Min"

"Boleh boleh boleh boleh boleh"

"Tidak tidak tidak ti-AKHHH CHO SUNGMIN"

.

.

Tetetttttt kkk~~

Annyeong chingudeul, aku kembali dengan ff oneshoot dengan cerita geje. Ini geje banget ya? Pengennya sih publish pas ultah min tgl 1 tapi takut ga bisa jadi aku publish sekarang aja deh.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU semoga di tahun depan kebahagian menghampiri kita semua, Oppadeul, Elf dan tentu saja JOYers

Oh iya, FF selanjutnya dalam proses pengerjaan, kemungkinan bakal GS biasa selang seling heheh.. tapi ga janji bakal publish dalam waktu dekat soalnya aku pribadi lagi kesana kemari cari kerja.. *anePengangguran *curcol..

Okelah..

JOYERs always love KyuMin...

JOYERs never die (^_^)

Pai pai chingudeul sampai ketemu di ff aku selanjutnya, aku harap bisa ketemu lagi hehehe :P

Last, mind to review?


End file.
